Of Dreams and Nightmares
by topher353
Summary: Have you ever had a dream where things start off good but take a turn for the worse? Riley has one of those dreams... plz remember to review.


**This is actually my first oneshot story I've ever written…There maybe some grammatical errors but please bear with me as I'm trying to find a beta reader…. Hope you guys like it…. Reviews please.**

Of Dreams and Nightmares

"Thank you all for coming tonight." announced Holly J over the microphone "The votes have all been tallied and we have our king and queen of Degrassi's 2010 senior prom. Drum roll please." the usual suspending beat of drums hummed through the gym

"And your king is Riley Stavros" applause roar through the gym then quickly silenced as Holly J was about to announce the queen of the night "your queen is... Oh this is a surprise... Ladies and gentlemen the person crowned tonight won't be crowned queen but prince, congratulations to Zane Park. Everyone if you would please help me welcome our senior court king Riley Stavros and his prince Zane Park." applause once again roared throughout the gymnasium. "If everyone would please clear the dance floor the royal court will lead us in the first dance of the night." everyone shuffled off towards the edges of the dance floor as the king of the night and his prince descended hand in hand.

As they reached the dance floor the couple began their dance with a slow waltz. "Congratulations your highness. See, what did I tell you about coming out. I told you nothing would happen. Everyone is cool about it" said Zane reminded Riley about one of their many earlier conversation about coming out.

"Yeah yeah. I still feel like I'm going to pass out though. What if something happens-" Riley started before Zane shushed him mid-sentence.

"Riley nothing will happen tonight. You are here. You are with me and nothing will happen." Zane reassured his boyfriend.

It was one of those I told you so moments. Zane was always right in these kinds of situations. "Alright I'll relax as long as I can spend my time with you I'm fine with that." replied Riley as the continued to dance.

As they danced Riley relaxed into his boyfriend's arms. He thought he could stay like this forever. Even dancing his feet felt light as feathers and it was as if they were gliding through each step.

Just as he felt relaxed and completely comfortable with whom he was Riley felt the one thing no lover should ever feel. He felt Zane being ripped away from him.

When he looked up the first thing he saw were Fitz and Owen dragging Zane away from him. "HELP! RILEY!" cried Zane. "NO!" roared Riley preparing to fight them but was knocked down and repeatedly beaten by Owen. 

Riley was on the floor, bloodied and bruised, as he watched helplessly as they dragged his love away. "No stop! Don't hurt him! Somebody help" Riley called out but no one from the on looking crowd budged. The last thing he heard was Zane screaming his name before everything went dark. "RILEY!"

Riley Stavros jolted up in his bed from anger and freight. It's early morning and he finds himself in Zane's apartment. In Zane's bed, with his lover by his side. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Riley kept saying to himself as he rocked back and forth trying to regain some control. Not long after Riley wakes Zane wakes up too. "Riley are you okay? Oh my god you're shaking what's wrong" asked the concerned boyfriend but before anything else could be said Riley quickly grabs Zane and hugs him tightly. The only thing Zane could do was comfort the shaking and sobbing quarterback by kissing Riley's forehead as he tried to calm his lover down "It's okay Riley. You're fine. You're fine."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." cried Riley

"What for?" Zane asked softly "For not being there for you and not being able to protect you." Riley said looking at Zane's face where evidence of a black eye was present. The swelling had gone down but the dark mark still served as a reminder of what happened and of what Riley could've prevented.

"It's okay Riley. You got to me before Owen and Fitz did anything else to me. If you hadn't come when you did who know what they could've done. You saved me." Zane said

"But-" began Riley "No. No buts. You shouldn't have to feel bad about this they were jerks and didn't approve of us. It's over now. They were arrested and we're both safe now and that's all that matters." said Zane

Riley just couldn't forgive himself for letting Zane get hurt but at the moment they were both safe and that was something he was thankful for. Zane then coaxed Riley back to bed they held each other and slowly drifting back to sleep. As the early morning sun began to rise, beams of light shone through the open window of the apartment shining on two prom crowns sitting side by side.

**So what did you think? If you liked it or have any pointers about writing please review. Thanks for reading**


End file.
